The Notebook
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: A different way of the movie. AU. Alright, its now an R.
1. Meeting

There was only one other NOTEBOOK fan fiction out there so I decided to write one myself. Basically, its AU, and basically it's "what if when Allison went on her summer holidays she already had a fiance waiting for her at home". So I hope you all like it  
  
He saw her for the first time at the Carnival. She was on the bumper cars with some friends, she was laughing, and her blonde locks bouncing everytime she was bumped by another car. That image would be burned into Noah's head for eternity.  
  
"Man, stay away from her." Noah looked at his friend beside him,  
  
"Fin, who is she?"  
  
Fin sighed "that's Allison Hamilton, she's here vacationing with her family before the wedding." He said, making sure he said 'wedding' extra loud. But Noah didn't seem to listen, all he heard was the name.  
  
Noah walked over to where Allison and her friends were getting off the ride. He stopped directly in front of her. "Hi." He whispered gently.  
  
Allison backed away a bit. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go to a movie with me tomorrow." He said in a hushed seductive voice. All of the girls surrounding Allison giggled and the guys around her glared protectively.  
  
"Ummm, sorry, but I have to go." Allison said politely, walking away with her friends.  
  
Noah was left standing alone for a while, then Fin came up behind him. "Hey, I warned you."  
  
"She's beautiful isnt she?" Noah said, still staring at her. She was now getting on the Ferris Wheel.  
  
"Yeah, she's gorgeous, but she's taken." Noah walked over to the ferris wheel, making eye contact with Allison. "Are you even listeing to me?"  
  
The Ferris wheel was making its way around and Allison and the guy she was sitting with were at the bottom of the Ferris wheel. "Nope" Noah said to Fin and went running up by the Ferris Wheel and jumped into the seats where Allison and the guy were sitting.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Allison screamed.  
  
"Hey Noah! Two to a seat! Get down from there!" Noah looked down to see the guy controlling the Ferris Wheel yelling at him.  
  
"Hold On!" He yelled back. The guy next to Allison glared at Noah. "You never answered my question."  
  
"What question!?"  
  
"Will you go to a movie with me tomorrow?"  
  
"Noah! Get Down!" The controller yelled again.  
  
Before Allison could say anything, Noah jupmed off the Ferris Wheel seat and began hanging on one of the bars facing Allison. "So? Will you go out with me"  
  
With a shocked expression, Allison said "No! I'm engaged, I have a fiance waiting for me at home!"  
  
Still hanging on the bars Noah said. "Well, I guess you leave me no choice." Noah let one of his hands go and dangled from the bar.  
  
Allison screamed. "Stop it! Your going to get yourself killed!"  
  
"Say you'll go out with me."  
  
"No"  
  
"I think my hands slipping."  
  
"Ok! Fine! I'll go out with you!"  
  
"Don't do me any favors."  
  
"No, I want to go out with you."  
  
"Say it louder."  
  
"I WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!"  
  
Noah put his other hand back on the bar. "Alright, alright, I'll go out with you."  
  
"Your horribly." Allison uttered. She then stood up from her seat. She placed her hand on Noah's belt, then undid them, then unbuttoned and zipped down the fly of his jeans, then finally pulled them down around his knees. Everyone at the Carnival saw and laughed at the local boy hanging from the Ferris Wheel.  
  
Ok, so what do you think. I kow its a lot like the movie, but it will change in a few chapters. Feedback is always appreciated!!!!!! 


	2. Movie

Ok, so im bored, so Im going to write Chapter2 (No R yet, but soon). Hope you like it.  
  
Noah had been sitting outside of the movie theatre since the first movie of te day had started. He doubted that Allison would actually willingly go to a movie with him, but he hoped that he would see her walking by and have a chance to talk to her. It was dark now and Noah looked down at his watch. It read 8:45. When he looked up again, he saw her walking down the street with a girlfriend of hers. He knew the girl and hoped that she could help him out. Noah got up from where he was sitting and walked up to the two girls. "A little late, but I can overlook that."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Allison asked, getting in line at the theatre.  
  
"You said that you would go out with me tonight."  
  
"Jesus Noah, go find some other girl to bother alright." The girlfriend said.  
  
"Geez Cathy, way to kill the mood. Im on a date here." Noah said as Cathy laughed.  
  
"You are most certainly not on a date with me. Im just here to see a movie."  
  
"Well, then so am I."  
  
"Why do you want to go out with me anyways. You don't even know me."  
  
"I know that your beautiful. I'm Noah Calhoun, and your Allison Hamilton, so now you know me." Noah noticed that Allison was starting to blush.  
  
"One, call me Allie, and two, if I watch this movie with you will you leave me alone?"  
  
"I cant promise you anything."  
  
Allie sighed. "Lets just get this over with." They all bought their tickets and went inside the theatre. When they went to get seats there were almost no seats left. Cathy saw some other friends and she ran over to meet them.  
  
Noah took hold of Allie's hand. "There are some seats over there, come on." Allie was atoo stunned at how forward Noah was to say anything. Just as they sat down, the movie began to start so they both kept quiet.  
  
After the movie, Allie and Noah both walked out ni silence. When they got outside Allie looked around for Cathy's car but couldn't find it anywhere. She cursed under her breath.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Noah asked.  
  
"Well, it seems that Im walking home." Allie stated.  
  
"I'll walk you."  
  
"No, that's ok."  
  
"Look, I'm walking you home because sometimes this late at night, its dangerous for someone as beautiful as you to be walking alone."  
  
Allie smiled. "Ok"  
  
On the way to Allie's house they both talked about theit lives and Allie talked about her wedding. She was only seventeen but turned 18 at the end of the summer. Her parents had told her that this was the guy to marry. She had spent time with him before the summer started and then she was getting married in the beginning of October.  
  
They were now in front of Allie's giant home. "Listen" she started "I take back what I said about you leaving me alone after tonight. Maybe we could hang out or something later."  
  
"Your beautiful." Noah said, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Of course I am." He leaned in to kiss Allie. She quickly turned her head and he ended up gently kissing her cheek.  
  
"Im engaged."  
  
"So."  
  
"So, I have to go now." She smiled. "I'll see you around Mr. Calhoun."  
  
"Goodnight." He whispered.  
  
So, end of Chapter2. What did you guys think? I love feedback, it keeps me alive.. This Fic is also archived along with some other stories! 


	3. The Beach

  
  
After that night at the movies, Allie and Noah talked and hung out regulary and went to the occasional movie together. Allie was glad that Noah made no more advances towards her besides friendship because Allie believed that the next time he came too close to her, she wouldn't be able to resist. It was now the beginning of August and Allie and Noah were sitting at the beach talking about Allie's upcoming wedding.  
  
"You're really young to be getting married don't you think Al?" Noah asked as he lazily drew circles in the sand.  
  
"I know, but I really have no say in the matter anyways. Its all my parents and what they want." Noah was stunned at Allie's words. She had never spoken badly about her wedding before. "I mean, I barely know the guy. I met him about a month before I came here. My whole life my parents never let me do what I wanted. I always had to dress like this, and act like that. I just want to the decision that changes my life the most to be my decision and not theirs." Noah could notice tears falling down Allie's cheeks. Without saying anything, Noah moved closer to Allie and slowly put his arms around her shoulders. "No, no no... Stay away from me." Allie said, quickly scooting in the sand to get away from him.  
  
"What? Why?" Noah asked, standing after he saw that Allie was now standing up, trying to walk away.  
  
Allie swiftly turned around facing him. "Because I might be tempted to do something I might regret." She whispered.  
  
"Like what?" Noah whispered back, stepping closer to her. He knew what she was talking about and he couldn't be happier. Over the month they had spent with each other, Noah fell more and more in love with her.  
  
"This." Allie took Noah's face in her hands and standing on her tip toes, brought her lips up to meet his in a fiery passionate kiss. Noah grabbed her tiny waste and lifted her in the air, never breaking their now tongue dueling kiss.  
  
They both slowly pulled away from the kiss, looking each other in the eyes with Noah still holding Allie in his arms.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." Allie quickly stood herself back up. "I have a fiance waiting for me. I cant be doing this. What am I thinking?" She started rambling to herself, walking away from Noah.  
  
He ran up to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Please tell me you wanted that as much as I did?" He asked her.  
  
"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have-"  
  
"It does matter! What do you want Allie?"  
  
"I want you to drive me home please." She said. Noah didn't say anything. He actually thought he was getting through to her. He let go of her shoulders and started walking away to the car. Allie followed somberly behind him.  
  
The whole ride home, they never spoke. When Noah pulled his old beat up truck into the Hamilton driveway Allie finally spoke. "I don't want things to be so difficult, and I don't want to get married so young, and I want you." She said staring at the floor. She then turned to Noah. "But those things cant happen. None of it will ever happen. Things will always be difficult for me, and I'll get married and I'll never get you. We cant be friends because that temptation that I feel will always be there Noah. I don't think that it will ever go away."  
  
Noah was speechless. He couldn't say anything. Allie leaned over and gave Noah a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered. Then she got out of the car. Noah watched her walk up to the house, then pulled away, wiping the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes.  
  
Allie quickly ran up the steps of the house and made to open the door when a voice startled her. "Have a nice time?" She turned to see her father sitting on one of the porch chairs.  
  
"Yes Daddy."  
  
He stood up and walked towards his daughter. "Who was that you were with?"  
  
"Just a friend daddy."  
  
"We brought you here to have a fun summer before your wedding, not to fool around with the local boys!" His right hand grabbed Allie's shoulder painfully. She winced a bit.  
  
"Daddy, Noah is just a friend. He's friends with Cathy." Allie pleaded.  
  
"Are you sure?" He said, his grip tightening.  
  
"Yes daddy. We are only friends." His grip loosened a bit.  
  
"I don't want you to see that boy again, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes daddy." Allie agreed. Her father let go of her arm.  
  
"That's my angel." He kissed her cheek then, and let her proceed into the house, unknown to everyone that she cried herself into a unfit slumber.  
  
Ok, so that was totally AU, but I like stories with a little bit of angst, but that's what I like to write... Please review!!! 


	4. I'll be seeing you

  
  
A week. That's how long ago Noah had seen and talked to Allie. Fin had told him about the fight she had had with her father, minus the rough handeling. Noah didn't know what he was feeling, but he kept trying to pass it off as heart burn. All of his friends knew that it was something more. That his heart hurt because he missed Allie so much. He thought about her every minute of everyday and dreamed about her at night. He thought about her smile, the first time he saw her on the bumper cars at the carnival. The look on her face when he let one of his hands drop off of the bar on the Ferris wheel. The annoyance she had when she saw him at the movie theatre, and the kiss they shared at the beach. How he wished he could've stayed there forever. It was then, thinking about that exact moment when he saw her......  
  
One long week. A week since she had told Noah what she really wanted, a week since her father had yelled at her, bruised her arm, told her not to see Noah again and a week since her father had called her fiance and told him that he should get to know Allie better by spending the rest of the summer with them. He had arrived two the other night, said hello to everyone and had retired for the night. Allie was finally allowed out of the house again but she had to be accompanied by Lon, her fiance. He asked what she did for fun while she was here. She wanted to say hang out with Noah, but said going to the movies. So now they were walking up the street to the movie theatre's when she saw him....  
  
hey stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Allie was vaguely aware of Lon's arm encircling her shoulder and she turned to him, smiling and then walking with him to stand in line. She looked around and noticed that a bunch of her friends were also there in the line up. Cathy and some other girls came up to her. "Oh my god Allie, we thought you had died. How are you? Is this Lon?"  
  
"Yeah it is. Lon, this is Cathy and Cathy, this is Lon." Allie said as the two shook hands. Allie looked around some more while Lon and Cathy talked a bit. She noticed that Noah was standing a few people behind her in line with Fin. She gave him a small smile and turned back to Lon and Cathy.  
  
"Oh, look! Its Fin and Noah. Guys, come over here!" Cathy waved over Noah and Fin and they went through the people. Fin ended up standing beside Cathy and Noah right beside Allie.  
  
"Hey" He whispered.  
  
"Hi" She whispered back. It was evident to both of them that they had missed each other desperately.  
  
Lon noticed their look of longing and pulled Allie closer to him. He kissed her temple and said "arent you going to introduce me baby?"  
  
"Umm, yeah. Lon, this is Noah and Fin, and this is my fiance, Lon." Noah looked him up and down. His jet balck hair gelled perfectly and his his expensive clothing wrinkle free. He was almost a foot taller that Noah, but Noah thought that if need be, he could beat the crap out of the guy. The too shook hands tensefully.  
  
After a short while, they were all paying for their tickets and getting seats. Allie sat a couple of rows behind the gang with Lon, and Noah with the gang closer to the front. She noticed Noah get up and walk out. "Lon, can I get some money to go and buy us some drinks and popcorn?"  
  
"Sure baby." He said. He reached into his pocket and gave her a couple of dollars. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"No, that's ok. I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok baby."  
  
Allie got up and walked out. She saw Noah in line for popcorn and stood behind him. "Hi." She said gently, tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned. "God, I missed seeing you. I heard you got yelled at by your father."  
  
Allie smiled. "I missed seeing you too." Then her smile faded. She remembered the night with her father. She still had a small bruise so her sleeves were longer than usual. "Yeah, he thought it best to keep the two of us apart until Lon got here."  
  
"How old is he?"  
  
"He's twenty-five."  
  
"Allie, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I've been thinking about that kiss for a week."  
  
Allie closed her eyes, breifly remembering the passion both of them had for each other. "I know, I think about it all the time." She closed her eyes again, telling herself that they could never happen.  
  
"Do you think that you can meet me tonight? I'll wait for you outside the gates of your house."  
  
Allie sighed. "Yeah, when everyone is asleep.. Ummm, arounf midnight."  
  
"Great. See you then." Noah then turned and bought his popcorn and walked back into the movie theatre, as did She a few minutes later.  
  
During the movie Lon kept his arm around Allie's shoulder, and all Allie could think about was Noah and what the night would bring.  
  
End Chapter 4... Please Review!!! 


	5. Midnight

  
  
Allie waited until everyone was asleep before slipping out of the house. She went out to the gate which was left open and walked out, slowly scanning the grounds for Noah. Normally she would have screamed if she had felt two strong arms encircle her around her waist, but she knew who it was. She turned and fell into Noah's arms. "Hey." Allie whispered. Noah smiled. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Somewhere special." Noah took her hand and led her to his car. It was far enough away that it wouldn't make much noise when they drove away.  
  
They drove for about fifteen minutes until Noah stopped in front of what looked like a large, falling apart, old house. "What is this?" Allie asked.  
  
"Its an old plantation I want to buy." Noah said opening his car door. "Stay here for a minute." Noah got out of the car and ran into the rickety house. Allie slowly opened the car door, and stepped out. The view was overlooking the lake. Allie thought that it was utterly breath taking. She stood for a minutes, just staring at the moonlight reflecting off the water, thinking of Noah and how much she had missed him for the week they had spent apart. She thought of their kiss, then quickly thought of Lon. He was a nice guy. But he wasn't Noah. She sighed, and cursed herself for thinking that way. She was engaged and that was that. Nothing could happen with Noah. Plus, if anything did, she was pretty sure her dad would kill them both.  
  
"Hey!" Allie turned around to look at Noah standing on the porch. "Come on." Allie ran after him and up the porch steps where he put his arms around her shoulders, which she made no move to remove. "Close your eyes." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her body. She closed her eyes and he led her inside.  
  
He walked her around for about 30 seconds then told her to open her eyes. She opened them slowly, her eyes greeted by dozens of candles lit around the foyer and living room of the house. "Its amazing."  
  
Standing behind her Noah whispered. "What color do you want the house to be?"  
  
"Noah, don't do this." Allie sighed, turning to meet his eyes.  
  
"Allie, your almost 18, you'll be able to make your own choices. You don't have to go through with this wedding. Allie please, please don't marry Lon. Please." He pleaded with her. Allie wasn't sure when the tears had started to fall, but she could now taste them.  
  
"Noah, its too hard. I just cant."  
  
"Allie, we have spent almost the whole summer together." Noah took her hands in his. "And I love you, I cant stop thinking about you. I want all of you, forever, and I never ever want to let you go. Please don't leave me like this. Please." He cried.  
  
"Noah, I... I...I..., I love you too." She stumbled. That's when he kissed her, the very second after she had said those words. Allie wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly around the waist as they kissed. "White with blue shutters." She whispered against his lips, then moving to his ear. "I want a white house with blue shutters."  
  
"Anything." He murmered against her neck, moving his lips lower and lower on her body.  
  
"Noah" She whispered. "Make love to me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
End Chapter 5.  
  
Ok, so I know it was short, but what did you think. I really don't know how Im going to write the next chapter, I might skip it for FF.net and post the part on AFF.net. 


	6. Tonight and the Rest of My Life

This Chapter is rated NC-17   
  
Noah left Allie for a quick moment and grabbed a blanket that was on one of the shelves, he carefully laid it on the ground, when Allie saw this she walked over to him. They both didn't say anything as Allie slowly started to undo the buttons on her dress then letting it fall off of her shoulders onto the floor. Next Noah took off his shirt, revealing his sculpted chest. Allie then reached around to unsnap her bra and let it fall to the floor along with the now growing pile of clothes at her feet. Noah, then dropped both his pants and boxers as Allie took off her panties. Then they both kneeled on the blanket. Noah kissed her and slowly lowered her on her back so that he was now naked on top of her.  
  
"Noah," Allie whispered his name as he began kissing down her neck. His kissed had taken on a sense of urgency, a desire that she felt in his hands and his mouth. Allie arched her chest up to meet his tongue, allowing him to slide a hand under her. Noah moaned as he kissed down her chest and this time, he continued to the swell of her breast. They both gasped as he took a taunt nipple into his mouth for the first time.  
  
"Noah, please, I need to be yours," Allie mumbled. She had never felt like this before. She didn't know if it was pleasure or pain. All she could tell was she felt.  
  
"Oh, Allie," he groaned, releasing her nipple, feeling her heaving chest rise and fall. He laid his head on her stomach. "Your so beautiful." He smiled; kissing light feathery kisses around her belly button.  
  
"Allie?" He asked, kissing down her thigh towards her knee. She spread her legs for him, enjoying just being worshipped this way. It was her first time, but for some reason, instinct had taken over and she knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Yes, Noah?" She would say yes to anything he asked of her at this moment.  
  
"This is more than tonight," he nibbled the sensitive area behind her knee. There wasn't a single centimeter of her skin that he hadn't touched, kissed, or tasted yet.  
  
"Uh, huh," she moaned, never realizing how erotic her legs can be.  
  
"I can't be just your friend anymore," he ran his mouth up the inside of her thigh. He could see her dripping from anticipation. Allie was raising her hips slightly, calling to him.  
  
"I don't want you as just my friend," she informed him. He smiled, kissing up to her folds of soft flesh. He gently parted her with his fingers.  
  
"Oh, God!" Allie cried as he ran his tongue along her length. He lapped hungrily; tasting her, drinking her in as if he were dehydrated and she was the only pond. She bucked her hips up as he pressed his face deeper, his tongue entering her depths. "Oh, man, you're good, oh, Noah, oh, yes." She mumbled nonstop. He withdrew his tongue and inserted two fingers as he sucked in her clitoris. Allie screamed as the waves of pleasure hit her suddenly, Noah thrusting and sucking hard against her pelvis.  
  
Once her involuntary jerking ceased, Allie realized he was still inside her, licking slowly at the remaining fluid. She tried to catch her breath, panting and whimpering from his caresses.  
  
Noah held his fingers in her opening, feeling her clenching and unclenching, tightening around them. She was the warmest, smoothest place he wanted to be at the moment and he continued to taste her sweet syrup. He'd always known she'd taste good but he hadn't realized how good.  
  
"Come here," she pulled him up, needing to kiss him. He withdrew with a kiss and joined her up on the pillow, still lying on top of her. Allie wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed him deeply, grinding her hips up towards his. She moaned, reaching down and grasping his petrified pole. He moaned. Sure, Allie had never had sex before, but she had a large group of friends at home that had.  
  
"Are you sure? There's no turning back now," he held himself firmly against her wet opening.  
  
"I am surer than you know," she cooed, grasping his buttock with both hands, bringing him inside her.  
  
Noah was as hard as an oak, swollen with a pain like he'd never felt.  
  
"Oh, Allie," he gasped. He resisted the urge to shove in deep and hard but he knew that it was her first time so he slowly moved inside of her. She winced when he broke her barrier. "Are you ok baby?" He questioned, staying still inside of her. She nodded, and coaxed him to keep going.  
  
Once finding an angle and depth that seemed to create the most pleasure for her, he boldly began to increase his speed.  
  
"Oh, God!" Allie exclaimed. She screamed, holding onto him as if her life depended on it. Suddenly, her hips thrust forward up off the mattress, forcing Noah still deeper. "Oh, my Lord. Oh, God." She gasped, all through her body sparks were shooting off.  
  
Noah slowed his pace, allowing her orgasm to subside. He chuckled, watching her face, his own covered in sweat.  
  
Noah was lost in his concentration. He held himself up on one arm, his other snaking between them until he found Allie's nub. Allie sucked in a gasp of air.  
  
"Oh, Noah," She moaned loudly and he began massaging her, using her own moisture. His movements were increasing, rapidly getting stronger and more urgent. With his manipulations, Allie could not believe it when she felt another orgasm rushing to the surface. Noah thrust with a newfound abandon, as he had to withdraw his hand and support his own upper body weight. Sweat dripped off his nose, onto her chest and they both gasped for air.  
  
"Oh, Noah, yes, oh, yes, now, please, yes," came a continuous string of commands.  
  
"Oh, Allie. Yes, oh, God, Allie, I love you," Noah panted his own monologue. Suddenly, Noah felt Allie's inside walls contract upon his organ, which sent his own release coursing through his body like a lightning strike. He thrust over and over into her body, he pulled out and let himself explode all over her stomach, then wiping it off with the blanket.  
  
Finally, they collapsed onto each other. He wrapped his sweat covered body against hers, kissing her softly as she cuddled against him.  
  
"That was amazing." Allie whispered. "Thank you for being my first."  
  
"Your most certainly welcome." Noah said, bringing her closer to him and wrapping another blanket around them. Soon, the two were fast asleep.  
  
End Chapter 6.  
  
Well, im guessing that was kind of NC-17. I didn't post it at FF.net, but its posted at my site and AFF.net and another site I cant remember the URL to right now. 


	7. Going Away

Allie awoke the next morning from the sun shining in her eyes. She squinted a bit then went over the events of the following evening. Her and Noah had made love. It was the most amazing experience she had ever had. They had made love a few more times after that then both fell asleep on the blankets surrounding them. Then she realized that it was morning and realized that no one knew that she had gone out or where she was. "Noah..." she pushed his shoulder "Noah, wake up!" She said louder.  
  
With his eyes still closed he stretched, then slowly opened his eyes, looking at the woman he could love forever. "What baby?"  
  
"Its the morning and no one knows where I am. What am I going to do? I'm going to be in so much trouble Noah." She wrapped a blanket around herself and then frantically began collecting her clothing.  
  
"Baby, listen to me." Allie stopped to look at him. "Last night you said that what we were going to do wasn't just last night. Allie I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
  
"I don't think Lon and my parents are going to take to kindly to that."  
  
"I don't care." Noah stood, putting on his pants. "We'll go together to your house, and talk to them."  
  
"No, this is something I have to do. I have to be the one to stand up to them alright?"  
  
"Ok, at least let me drive you close to the house?" He asked, now dressed and wrapping his arms around her and giving her a gentle kiss.  
  
"Alright." She gave him another kiss and they both walked out of the house and towards Noah's truck.  
  
Noah stopped his truck a couple of blocks before Allie's house. "I love you Allie Hamilton." He said, giving her one last kiss.  
  
"I love you to Noah Calhoun." Allie took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. She waited for Noah to pull away before walking down the street to her house. When she got to her front gate she noticed at least 7 cars in the driveway. She made out that 3 of them were police cars and as she walked closer to the house, she noticed that the other 4 cars were packed with luggage. Hers and her family's luggage.  
  
She ran towards the house at an alarming speed. In the foyer stood three police officers, Allie's mother, father and fiance. "Where the hell were you?!" Her father yelled. The offers politely excused themselves and left the house.  
  
"I was out." She stated simply but defiantly.  
  
Lon came over to her and she backed away. "Baby, whats wrong?"  
  
"That's exactly what I would like to know. Allison Hamilton I cannot believe you would do something this irresponsible." Her mother scolded.  
  
"I lost track of time. Why are all the cars packed up?" She asked.  
  
"We thought it best that when we found you we would go home early." He father answered.  
  
"No!. I don't want to leave." Allie yelled.  
  
"Does this have something to do with that guy we saw at the movie theatre Allie?" Lon asked.  
  
"What?" Allie and her parents all said.  
  
"One of the other guys at the movie said that you two kind of liked each other. I didn't want to believe it but I need to get to the bottom of this."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Noah!" Allie yelled at everyone.  
  
"Damn right it doesn't. Pack the rest of your stuff! We are leaving this wretched town right now.!" Allie's mother exclaimed.  
  
"No!" Allie argued.  
  
"Young lady. You are not yet 18 and you will not talk to your mother that way and you will go upstairs and pack your things!" Her father said sternly. "Lon, please accompany her upstairs immediately." Lon put his hand on the small of Allie's back and escorted her upstairs.  
  
Allie never said anything and she packed the rest of her things, she never said anything as she was led into one of the cars with Lon, and she never said anything as she left town, leaving Noah behind for what she thought would be forever. It wasn't until she was home, in the city that she cried. She cried for months. She never had the courage to write Noah and when she never got letters from him, she wrote the entire summer off as a fling. She married Lon two months after leaving. It wasn't until she went to the doctor about her constant nausea that he told her she was two months pregnant.  
  
End Chapter..... Review PLEASE!!! 


	8. Reading the Newspaper

  
  
"Mommy mommy! Whens daddy coming home?" Three-year-old Ryan asked his mother.  
  
"Soon baby, he had that huge court case he had to work on today." Allie answered. Her son was the spitting image of Noah and everyone knew it, including Lon. There was huge controversy over whether or not Allie was to keep her child. There was no question in her mind that she had wanted Ryan and Lon wasn't too concerned either. Allie's parents however were outraged and blamed Allie for every social mishap in their lives.  
  
Ryan had shaggy blond hair and intense brown eyes just like his father. Noah had never found out about Ryan and Allie never expected him to.  
  
Lon was always amazing to Allie, he had never not been. He always worked and barely ever had time for his family but Ryan took up a lot of Allie's time. She stayed home and looked after Ryan, occasionally painting the odd picture. She's take Ryan to the park with an easel and her paints and watch Ryan play as she painting the beautiful scenery around her.  
  
On this praticular day Allie had spent the morning making Ryan breakfast and then cleaning up after him, then making him lunch and cleaning again. She put him down for his nap shortly after two in the afternoon.  
  
She usually read the newspaper in the morning when she had her breakfast but she had found herself extremely busy and unable to get to it.  
  
Now she sat herself in the sun filled living room and began to read the paper and there it was.... Right in front of her. A picture of Noah. He was standing infront of a magnificant white house. 'A white house with blue shutters.' Allie whispered to herself. She read the small article. It talked about how Noah had always wanted to buy the old plantation but never had the money, then how he had gone to war, then how his father and bought the plantation for his son then died shortly after.  
  
When Allie had finished the article she wiped away tears whe never even knew were there. She ran her hands across the picture, across Noah's picture, then across the house Ryan had been created in.  
  
Allie wiped her eyes once more and came to the conclusion that it wasn't fair to Noah that he didn't know he had a son. She remembered how nice he was with the kids in town when they had been friends during the summer. She had to see him... She had to tell him.  
  
Allie called Lon's parents and asked them if they would look after Ryan for a week. They adored Ryan unlike her own parents and were pleased about spending time with their grandson. After Allie had dropped Ryan off at Lon's parents she quickly drove to Lon's office, hoping he would be there.  
  
She walked in and found her husband writing something at his desk. Allie cleared her throat, making Lon look up. He smiled, then stood up to greet her. "Hey baby, what are you doing here."  
  
"Well, I was reading about this amazing three day art festival in New York City and I was thinking of going and spending some time to myself." Allie lied. She knew there was a festival there, so she thought that it would be a good thing to tell Lon. "I left Ryan with your parents so Im going to leave now ok hon?"  
  
"Sure baby. Have fun, just don't buy too much." He kissed her on the lips and gave her a hug. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Me too." Allie smiled, feeling a tad guilty but relieved that Lon hadnt asked any more questions.  
  
Allie walked out of Lons office, got into her car, took a deep breath, and drove to the place she hadnt been in years and never thought she's go to again.  
  
End Chapter 8. 


End file.
